Characters of Nerogue
Use this page to add short bios of your in-game leader and any notable citizens of your faction! Darvainian Darvinian is an elf, the character of David FNJ. Through Darvinian, David formerly ruled Nerogue directly as faction leader but, recently gave up his leadership and started the Grand council to lead Nerogue. Like most Nerogueians, Darvinian is passionately devoted to justice and peace. He was once a courtier of Mythron, but left in disgrace after the Battle of Unbinding. He lived as an outlaw for approximately five and a half years, before founding the nation of Nerogue in 5.7 BB (August 2013). Edrid Torr, Head of Nerogue Branch, Supreme Spy Council Edrid Torr (played by Joseph Olson) was a boy, raised by others, until he was estranged. He briefly joined a band of Outlaws, in the hope of recovering his Family crest. He then meet with a mysterious man called Donjnir, who told him of his father. He then meet his father, shortly before his father's assassination. He inherited his father's position as Head of Nerogue Branch, Supreme Spy Council, before being framed for treason. He was then hunted and rescued by Jonathan Gideon, and tried for treason. He was found not guilty, but after the trial, he was told of a nephew of his, hiding in Rainos. The nephew turned out to be a niece, who betrayed Edird to his enemies. Edrid is looking for his niece, with the help of some mysterious stranger. Destrian Destrian is a human, the character of Stephen Boe Destrian was originally from the territory of Mythron. During his time in Mythron, he originally had the name of Fendrel. He was a high ranking officer among the Mythronian ranks, wielding his bow and arrow. One night however, he was inexplicably framed for the murder of a Mythronian government official. He was forced to turn to the side of the Outlaws and changed his whole identity and appearance, and began to wander across the territory of Mythron. He happened to cross into the Battle of Tomeu, and there, after a gruesome battle, he was inducted into the nation of Nerogue. He eventually was granted the leadership of the yet-to-be-finished city of Rogath. Maeglin Maeglin the Rogue, the character of bombin ben, is a human from the far-off Isles of Camthalion. Upon arriving in Nerogue in the fishing village of Aramoor with Maeglin's close friend Catok and four other Camthalion soldiers, the group split into groups of two. Maeglin and Catok went up north deeper into Nerogue, two others headed towards Mythron, and the final two stayed in Aramoor. While Maeglin and Catok were traveling, they met a large man by the name of Fortis. Maeglin was recruited into the Supreme Spy Council by Donjnir during the Tourney and works hard for Nerogue. Maeglin is battle-smart and reserved. His weapons of choice are a sword, a short sword or a broadsword, knives, and a bow and arrow. Maegin is an expert hunter. Jako-Head of Nerogue's Military Jako is 19 and, the character of Joel Tyer, is a human. Jako was raised in Wascond bay but while he was still young his family moved to Tomeu to join Nerogue. From there they moved to a small town. Very unexpectedly his father and brother were killed in a orc raid. His mother died a few weeks after of grief. He later joined the Nerogueian army and he and a childhood friend, by the name of Matthias, took on the lead of a small group of rangers. After the death of lifelong mentor Jeshua, Jako became the leader of the Rangers of Nerogue; and later became the leader of Nerogues military. He has been trained to use many different weapons but prefers a broadsword, long bow, and throwing knives. Emerson Thornbrush Emerson Thornbrush, played by Reese Hawthorne, is a human. He is a Nerogueian ambassador. Although he has a peg-leg, he is still a valuable asset on and off of the battlefield with his sword-fighting and archery skills. He is currently searching for the whereabouts of the mysterious Silver Knight. Daniel Arian Daniel, the character of Caleb Walker, is a human and was once a son to a wealthy Mythronian Soldier. After the Battle of Unbinding he and his family were forced to leave Mythron. Nerogue became his new home. When the Black Lotus still roamed, Daniel's father, an important leader in Nerogue, was murdered. Daniel seeks revenge to the man who killed his father, and nothing stands in his way. Daniel is a skilled warrior. He is trained in the sword, bow, and any weapon he can get his hands on. Daniel hates Orcs, and everything else that is foul and evil. He will fight to the end to defend Nerogue! Athenaeus Paers Athenaeus Paers, played by Sam . was never a strong boy, and was sent to an orphanage in Nerogue after his father died in war and his mother in childbirth. While they weren't the best days, the headmistress was a kind woman, and the fellow children were friendly. Even with a warm bed and even warmer food, Athenaeus still longed to leave the orphanage and travel around Mythron. When he turned 16, he was forced to leave the orphanage anyways. He learned the world was a cruel place, that there won't always be a warm bed and food, and that not everyone is as nice as the ones in the orphange. He eventually adapted, but the process was painstakingly long and horrible. He met a fair woman named Carmella in the town of Zord, and saw a future with this woman, but women will be women, and after many years, they never did end up marrying. He spent many lonely nights drowing in the temptation of cheap women and fine beer. Or was it fine women and cheap beer? He can't remember, either way he was a drunkard. However, when the town of Zord was sacked by Rainosians, his former love was killed and this snapped him awake. With a burning passion in his heart, Athenaeus Paers began to travel again, doing mercenary work for Nerogue, but never anything unlawful. To this day, Athenaeus travels the land, and if he sees a Rainosian in need of assistance, he will keep walking. Jaron Jaron, the character of Hildigrim Took, is a human loyal to Nerogue and his community, Tomeu of which he is the leader of. He highly regarded the bond between Mythronand Nerogue, a bond of which has recently been broken. Jaron and his brother Micah run an inn named "The Brother's Inn". Jaron loves discovering new things. He is an expert marksman and uses his bow and arrow to catch food for the inn. Only he and Micah know about his hidden past. This is most likely the reason Micah is always grumpy. Zeph Zeph, played by Dave Zambito, is a human. He is new to Nerogue and knows little outside of his family's farm. He is not looking to join a military group. He is good at accidentally getting things done. Luke Luke is played by City Creator and is a human. He left his family at 16 to join Nerogue. After five years of training, he was accepted into the army. He only fights when there is a large threat to the country. While he is stronger at defense than attack, he has been trained to use a wide range of weapons. He spends his spare time gathering food and forging weapons for him and his fellow sidekicks, and enjoys fishing. He lives at a lakeside wooden house not too far from central Zorthan. He also has close ties to Rainos. Photo coming soon. Thomas wolfthorn Name: Thomas Gavin. Thomas Gavin just joined Nerogue after his friend Falcon Greyway was slain by a mythron soldier. He will continue to strive in his new home.Category:Characters Category:Nerogue